Diabolik Valentines
by prismtsubaki
Summary: Is Ayato really that jealous? warning: contains Ayato x Yui lemon!


_Hey, everyone! It's prismtsubaki here with a new fanfic. This story is my first Diabolik Lovers fanfiction, so sorry in advance if some of the characters are, well, out of character._

_WARNING: if any of you readers are minors, be wise. Contains lemon and mature themes. I'm not saying that you can't read it, just that it might be a tad too inappropriate for you. But, what the hell, you should have known that if you're reading Diabolik Lovers in the first place!_

_Enjoy!_

Jealous. Yes that was the word. AyatoSakamaki, obnoxious, over-confident, Yours Truly, was _jealous_. He hated the feeling more than anything. Even more so because the only person that could make him feel this way was a mere human girl. Not a vampire, but a flat-chested human.

It was February 14th; Valentines' Day. Ayato had been lounging on the couch in the library, feigning boredom as he watched his brothers, Kanato and Raito, snacking on takoyaki and doing their night school homework. Or, at least pretending to.

The doors opened, creaking in the slight quiet and revealing Yui. The blond walked into the room, a little happier than she usually was, a small skip in her short steps, as she clutched a paper bag to her chest. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she cheered, smiling from ear to ear.

Ayato opened only one eye, trying to hide his interest in this statement. "Valentine's Day…?" he asked boredly. He sat up, leaning his head into the cup of his left palm and resting his elbow against the armrest. Yui turned to him, seeming not to notice his fake boredom. "Yes. It's a day where girls prepare homemade chocolates for those they care deeply about. Friends, family, and, um," she flushed a little at the words, "people who you may be in love with."

The red haired vampire glanced at the bag in her arms and, pretending not to know, asked, "What's in the bag, Pancake?" It's not that he didn't know what the holiday was; he'd just forgotten that it was that day. He had a few faint memories of Valentine's Days spent with his other triplets and, of course, his mother. And thinking about the contents of her bag made him start to love the day all over again, especially since it was from Yui.

Sure enough, Yui plunged a pale hand into the bag and pulled out a heart shaped chocolate wrapped in see-through plastic. The top was tied with light green and red ribbons and a pastel toned pink label stuck across the top right curve read in black pen and capital letters, AYATO. He gladly took it from the blonde's hand, smiling his signature grin. It soon fell, though, when Yui turned around and handed the other two brothers in the room their own chocolates. Chocolates from _his_Yui.

"How sweet. Looks like Bitch-chan got us treats," Raito sing-songed. He winked and added, huskily, "I've got an even _better_ treat for you. Something sweeter than chocolate." Leaning forward, he puckered his lips, but, much to Ayato's delight (although he was still seething inside), she had already turned away to accept Kanato's timid 'thank you.' When the girl back to Ayato, he quickly faked a smile and thanked her through clenched teeth. She blushed and muttered, "Y-your welcome."

As soon as Yui left the room, the red haired vampire sent a glare to his other brothers. "I told you that the human's _mine_," he growled. "How long will it take to get that through that thick skull of yours?"

Raito grinned. "You couldn't possibly be jealous, could you, Ayato?" he asked. Ayato huffed and stated rather hotly, "_Jealous_? Me? Not on your life! Yours Truly doesn't get jealous!"

"Whatever you say, brother. That's not exactly what it sounds like though," he said, Kanato murmuring in agreement to his teddy bear.

Rage flaring, Ayato stalked out of the room. Just to be sure, he later asked Reiji if he and the others had received valentine's chocolate from the blonde. The second eldest brother confirmed his suspicions by flashing his own plastic wrapped treat and saying that Shu and Subaru had gotten similar ones earlier on.

Ayato slammed his bedroom door shut and fell face-first onto his bed. He glanced at his own chocolate, but threw it into his nightstand instead of eating it; he'd lost his appetite. He turned onto his side, staring at the wall and trying to think clearly. The strange feeling in his stomach reared like a wild animal, made up of hatred and annoyance and… hurt. Something he wasn't exactly familiar with. He was angry at Raito and Kanato for even thinking they could accept _his_Yui's chocolates. He was irritated that his brothers actually thought he was jealous. And, yes, he was hurt that he wasn't the only one who Yui had given valentines' chocolate to.

After a moment of wallowing in his strange feelings and thoughts, he flipped over so that he lay on his back. A smirk lingered on his thin lips. He had just thought of the perfect way to show everyone that the flat-chested girl really was his and his only.

…

For the next month, Ayato had acted completely normal- or at least his version of normal. He'd laid about, boasting about how high and mighty he was and addressing Yui by the little pet name he'd given her (although, for some odd reason, she didn't find it as funny as he did. Wonder why.) He almost completely ignored his brothers, though he'd had to restrain himself from beating the crap out of them. Not jealous, not at all.

He continued this casual act until March 14th; White Day.

Just as he had for the past month, Ayato had acted casual for the most part. But in reality, he was waiting for each of his brothers to give Yui their White Day gifts. Shu and Reiji both gave the blonde a packet of cookies. Raito gave her a seductive picture of himself, which she threw away soon after, and Kanato gave her a small teddy bear, identical to his minus the bright pink of its fur. "Because you wear the stupid color every day," he'd said, though Ayato could tell his brother was pleased that she'd liked it so much. Subaru gave her an MP3, to replace the cell phone he'd crushed the day they met.

And where was Ayato's gift you ask?

Once everyone had given their gifts to Yui and the night had grown to early morning, the red haired vampire quietly made his way to the blonde's room. His brothers were all sleeping soundly, therefore it was the perfect time to put his plan in action. Pausing in front of her bedroom door, he held the box in his hand behind his back, clenched his jaw and knocked.

…

_Review, please and thank you!_

_Oh, and I know that I said this was going to be a lemon and there's NOTHING in this chapter, but don't worry, I've got some in the next chapter. _


End file.
